Angelica Rafa Redgrave
is the daughter of Duke Redgrave and the former fiance of Prince Julius Rafa Holfort. She is the first fiance of Leon Fou Bartford. Appearance A beautiful girl with blonde hair that seems to sparkle with an upswept hairstyle along with white skin and fierce red eyes. Personality Angelica originally was supposed to be very hot-headed which would be her eventual downfall but because of Marie, we get to see more of who she is, feeling like a failure when Julius became infatuated with Marie causing her to break the vase in her room and cry from her rejection from the prince. After the duel with the Prince, she has shown to be far more kind and humble going as far as working in the fields but still got a fiery temper when a girl wants to get close to Leon. Story Overview Original Game Story: Otome Game In the original Otome game, Angelica was the first antagonist. She grew jealous of Olivia's closeness to the prince and challenged her to a duel, with the prince and his group stepping up to represent Olivia and no one representing Angelica. She lost the duel and was humiliated. Afterwards, she was forced to marry an older man and move to the countryside. Volume 1 Information will be added soon later Volume 2 Information will be added soon later Volume 3 Information will be added soon later Volume 4 Information will be added soon later Volume 5 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Relationships Family * Vince Rafa Redgrave: As a father to Angelica he only wishing for her to be happy as after the duel he got Leon to take Angelica to his household in the countryside to help her recover her broken heart. They are very close as he has called her Angie a nickname only people who are close to her can call her. * Gilbert Rafa Redgrave: Information will be added soon later Lovers * Leon Fou Bartford: Angie gets along with Leon reasonably well given that he was her knight in shining armor who represented her in her duel with the prince knowing full well the consequences that were to come. After the duel, Angie was very grateful for what Leon had done for her seeing him as a reliable friend as evident when she usually will be with Olivia and Leon during events. As the story progresses Angie falls in love with Leon and gets engaged with him along with Olivia as a fellow bride. * Olivia: ' Originally Angie was never meant to get along with Olivia as both were each other's foil, but thanks to Marie's intervention in the story and Leon introducing Olivia when Angie was in need of a friend both of them get along exceedingly well enough from them to be considered best friends. Following the events, after the duel with the Princes group both, Olivia and Angie spend a lot of time together so much so from an outsider's perspective they may think that they were a couple. Their love for one another great enough that the royal airship (Luxion and Leon believe its a joke item as its requirements were for the pilots of the ship be truly in love) to deem them more than worthy enough to captain it. Their feeling for each other was great enough that she was more than happy to have Olivia as a fellow bride to Leon. Others * 'Julius Rafa Holfort: Their relationship was very one-sided as Angie loved him as much as she could but Julius saw their relationship as nothing more than a political marriage. Their relationship was strained even more with Marie stealing Julius away, causing her to challenge Marie to a duel to which Julius and his friends took to representing Marie leaving Angie alone with no one coming up to represent her until Leon stepped in. After the duel, Angie poured her heart out to him telling him she worked hard for when he became king so she would not hold him back as queen, but Julius saw it as her only seeing him as The Prince not as Julius, causing Julius rejecting her love saying that his heart belongs to Marie. As Angie was leaving him in tears she only said that she was sorry and that she is wished for his happiness in the shadows leaving Julius to say to himself, "I wish I could have heard those words sooner". After the dissolution of their official engagement, Angie was left heartbroken needing time to recover in the countryside with Olivia and Leon. * Marie Fou Lovan Abilities Management Angelica demonstrates a fair amount of skill in study management, philosophy, and politics. She puts these skills to use to be more useful to Leon. Fire Magic As a noble and a member of the Redgrave Household, Angelica has a natural talent in magic. She demonstrates the ability to use fire magic like shooting fire balls. Trivia * Angelica bears an almost striking resemblance to Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) of Fate/Grand Order. * As the former fiance and future wife of Leon Bartfold, she takes care of all of their fundings, mansion and also the sole territory of Leon - his own floating island.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Epilogue * Angelica appears to have an overall color theme: red. Gallery Vol.2-01.jpg Vol.1-03.jpg Vol.1-13.jpg Vol.1-17.jpg Vol.1-18.jpg Vol.2-02.jpg Vol.2-03.jpg Vol.2-07.jpg Vol.2-11.jpg Vol.2-13.jpg Vol.2-14.jpg Vol.2-16.jpg Vol.3-04.jpg Vol.3-12.jpg Vol.3-16.jpg Vol.4-07.jpg Vol.4-09.jpg Vol.4-11.jpg Vol.5-04.jpg Vol.5-19.jpg Vol.2-01(MG).jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holfort Kingdom Category:Dukes Category:Nobles Category:Academy Students Category:Redgrave Household Category:Bartford Household Category:New Human